Sprawiedliwość
'Sprawiedliwość '- drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Postacie * Sevelious Farr * Glorian Taurin * Joanna Lannister (tylko wspomniana) * Maltin Greenwood * Andalla * Trenn Greenwood * Fortin Greenwood * Willam Stark * Mychel Snow * Kentar Feltonn * Antella Feltonn * Samuel Feltonn * Angin Feltonn * Tumblett Tradesman * Mark Elder * Katherine Greenwood * Comain Greenwood Fabuła Lochy w Fortecy Małego Ognia II Drzwi do lochów otworzyły się, a do cel wpadły nagle promienie słońca oślepiające więźniów, którzy jeszcze spali. W drzwiach stało kilku żołnierzy. Jeden z nich podszedł do celi Sevelious'a Farr'a jednocześnie rozglądając się po innych, po czym powiedział: - Idziemy. - Błagam, wypuśćcie mnie! - krzyczał więzień - Nic im o tej wyspie nie powiem! Ci jednak go wcale nie słuchali i po prostu podnieśli go na nogi, po czym nakazali iść przed siebie. Ciszę w lochach zakłóciły nagłe słowa Gloriana Taurina: - Żegnaj, podróżniku. Niech Namo przyjmie cię do swych hal, a Nienna ukoi smutek i ból. Żołnierze na chwilę się obejrzeli, po czym ruszyli dalej wraz z więźniem. Taurin pomyślał o swej żonie, Joannie i córce Indis, myśląc czy kiedyś je jeszcze zobaczy. Forteca Małego Ognia IV Słońce oślepiało Sevelious'owi Farr'owi, ale jedno mógł zobaczyć bardzo wyraźnie - Maltin Greenwood postanowił go spalić. Stał z pochodnią, którą tylko widząc podróżnika zapalił. Żołnierze przywiązali swojego więźnia do słupa z trzciną u dołu, po czym odeszli. Sevelious wciąż jednak nie dawał za wygraną i próbował prosić o litość: - Proszę! Nie zabijajcie mnie! Zgromadzeni ludzie nie zamierzali zmienić zdania. Jedynie dwóch synów władcy wyspy patrzyło ze smutkiem na podróżnika. Byli to Trenn i Fortin. Wtem tutejsza kapłanka światła stanęła przed słupem, po czym odparła: - Prosimy ciebie Panie Światła, abyś za tę ofiarę w postaci tego człowieka przyjął bardzo łaskawie i obdarzył nas szczęściem i dobrobytem. Maltin wręczył jej pochodnię, po czym ta podpaliła trzcinę u dołu słupa. Wkrótce ogień dotarł aż do ofiary i zaczął się palić. Winterfell I Dzieci Willam'a Starka ćwiczą na placu w Winterfell. Ojciec uważnie się im przygląda i mówi, co mają poprawić w swojej walce. Wtem na plac wjeżdżają łowcy z polowania, a wraz z nimi Mychel Snow. Bękart krzyczy do swojego ojca, że chce z nim pomówić. Wchodzi do jego komnaty, po czym mówi: - Upolowaliśmy dzika. - To jest ta rzecz, o której tak bardzo chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - zapytał lekko poddenerwowany tym Willam Stark. - Nie, teraz akurat po prostu się chwalę... - Cicho już. - przerwał mu jego ojciec, po czym dokończył - Przejdź do sedna. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż zajmowanie się, jakimś bękartem. - Według mnie powinniśmy ruszyć na wojnę - odparł zdecydowanie Mychel Snow. - Z kim? - zapytał lord Winterfell próbując wstrzymać śmiech. - Z Feltonn'ami. Północ pamięta o tym, co nam zrobili, a oni wciąż siedzą i tylko się śmieją pod nosem w swoim zamku. Nie należy zapominać, że to oni dokonali rzezi na wielu niewinnych ludziach. - To, co było już minęło! - krzyknął Willam surowym głosem, po czym dokończył swoją wypowiedź - Wyjdź stąd bękarcie. Idź zajmij się innymi głupimi zajęciami niegodnymi prawdziwych lordów. Mychel Snow pełen złości wyszedł z komnaty. Pakkor I Kentar Feltonn razem z żoną i synami oraz Tumblett'em stali przy stole z mapą Westeros, gdy nagle do sali wkroczył Mark Elder. Nie został powitany żadnym słowem, więc sam się odezwał: - Mam dosyć ciekawą nowinę. - Jaką? - zapytał Kentar patrząc w jego stronę i oczekując na odpowiedź. - Odkryłem wyspę. - odparł, ale widząc brak jakichkolwiek reakcji u słuchaczy dopowiedział jeszcze - Zamieszkałą wyspę. Nie ma jej na żadnej mapie. - Zamknij swój bękarci pysk. - powiedział nagle Angin Feltonn - Planujemy tu nad ważnymi sprawami, a to jest raczej tajne i tylko rodzina ma prawo o tym wiedzieć. Ty do niej nie należysz, więc radzę ci opuścić tę salę. Zdenerwowany tym Mark Elder popchnął go na ścianę po czym przycisnął swoje czoło do jego mówiąc przy tym: - A może zrobimy na odwrót? - Zostaw go! - krzyknął Kentar Feltonn - Uspokójcie się! - Przepraszam ojcze - odparł Angin. - A teraz mi powiedz Elder, gdzie znajduje się ta wyspa. Bękart wskazał punkt na zachód od Blazewater Bay. - Znajduje się w idealnym miejscu od naszych celów - powiedział bez emocji lord Pakkor. - Jakich celów? - Idziemy na wojnę. - Wojnę z kim? - Z całym Rhovanionem. Najpierw zaatakujemy Hale Valarów, a ty w tym czasie zdobędziesz Palec Flinta. Następnie od razu zabijemy tych całych Taurinów. - A co z tą wyspą? - Roześlemy wieść po całym Westeros, ale najpierw musimy się więcej na jej temat dowiedzieć. - Więc niech tak będzie. Ja zdobędę Palec Flinta. Forteca Małego Ognia V - Co sądzisz o tym całym paleniu tego mężczyzny? - zapytał Fortin Greenwood swojego brata. - To, że powinien spłonąć. Wydałby nas na pewno, a nasza wyspa od lat żyje w spokoju, więc faktycznie, po co nagle ktoś miałby go zakłócić? - Nie wiem - odpowiedział młodszy brat, po czym zechciał dokończyć wypowiedź, gdy nagle weszła Katherine. - O czym rozmawiacie? - O tym człowieku na placu - powiedzieli na raz dwaj bracia. - Ja tam tego nie widziałam, ale według mnie dobrze się stało, że już nie ma cudzoziemca. - Nie widziałaś, bo jesteś wciąż za młoda, a poza tym dziewczyna - odrzekł Fortin Greenwood, po czym wszyscy trzej poszli we własną stronę. Wioska Tubylców I Comain Greenwood - generał armii Małego Ognia stanął przed swym przeciwnikiem, po czym lekko piany powiedział: - Teraz zawalczą w finale najdzielniejsi i najwytrwalsi wojownicy - ja i ten duży żołnierz. Pojedynek się rozpoczął, wszyscy wkoło zaczęli krzyczeć i dopingować swojego faworyta. "Ten duży" już od początku wielokrotnie zamachiwał się w stronę swojego przeciwnika, ale Comain szczęśliwie unikał ciosów przeciwnika. Ostatecznie kiedy już postanowił, że jest idealna pora, by zacząć normalną walkę i przestać się popisywać kiedy próbował zamachnąć się na wroga sam dostał od niego z pięści. Upadł na ziemię i zaczął parować ciosy mieczem. W pewnej chwili obrócił się na prawo robiąc unik przed tupnięciem "tego dużego". Wykorzystując całą sytuację wstał i lekko zaatakował swojego przeciwnika. Ten jednak w porę sparował atak i sam przypuścił kontrę. "Bardzo trudno jest walczyć z silnym wojownikiem. Inni już dawno by leżeli od moich technik bojowych" - pomyślał generał w tym samym czasie wykonując szybki ruch w lewo, który jego wróg przewidział i automatycznie go walnął pięścią w brzuch aż tak, że Comain upadł na ziemię jednocześnie tracąc miecz z ręki. Widząc, jak jego przeciwnik w pojedynku chce przystawić mu miecz do gardła bardzo szybko zrobił fikołka do tyłu, po czym wstał i pobiegł po swój miecz, gdyż już zauważył, że bez niego nie ma żadnych szans. Niespodziewanie jednak "ten duży" kopnął go, generał armii upadł zdezorientowany na ziemię, a silny żołnierz przystawił mu miecz do gardła. Po chwili Comain krzyknął, że się poddaje. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować na cześć zwycięzcy, po czym pomogli dla generała wstać, a po krótkiej rozmowie wszyscy poszli do baru, a Greenwood po otrzymaniu gratulacji od swojego przeciwnika za dobry pojedynek powrócił do swojego domu. Wioska Tubylców II Po umyciu się w ciepłej wodzie Comain Greenwood usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kurier właśnie dostarczył list od Maltin'a Greenwood'a. Generał postanowił go przeczytać natychmiast, gdyż jego najstarszy brat i tak rzadko do niego pisał. Po przeczytaniu nagłówka i wstępu z powitaniem przeszedł do sedna: ''Nasza wyspa została znowu odkryta. Ten, kto ją odkrył został spalony dokładnie dzisiaj rano. Dowiedzieliśmy się tym razem o wiele więcej niż od wcześniejszych odkrywców. Okazało się, że ci ludzie pochodzą z pewnego kontynentu o nazwie Westeros. Przeczuwam, że niedługo znów zostanie odkryta przez tamtejszych mieszkańców, a my nic na to nie zdziałamy. Musimy się na taką możliwość przygotować. Dodatkowo przesyłam ci jedną z map tego kontynentu. '' ''Maltin Greenwood, władca wyspy Małego Ognia '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl